


Red Bottom

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Spanking, total crack, yoipromptsweekly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Why must people put strange ideas in my head? a drabble with a very unlikely pair... I am totally blaming this onyoipromptsweekly.





	Red Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kenjirou Minami/Nathalie Leroy
> 
> Prompts:  
> “I feel like I can’t breathe.”  
> Spanking  
> Sacrifice  
> Anxious

The hand slapping his skin once more had Minami cry out. His bottom so red and raw, he did not think he could take much more. Each smack of her hand on his skin, harder than the last. He had messed up his short program, falling on his triple axle. It was terrible and he was near to last place. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him as he laid out on the ice, trying to pick himself back up, but he was off beat of his music, it was a disaster. This is why he was being punished, a small sacrifice to make for his horrible blunder.

Her arm was heavy in the center of his back, holding him tight to her lap. Tears welled in his eyes as each smack only made him cry out more.

“I feel like I can’t breathe!” Minami cried out.

“You can breathe just fine, stop squirming,” she said, her hand smacking down on his flesh again.

Minami knew he would not be able to sit down for days after this. He had to question her logic for his free program tomorrow. How was he to jump when he knew his bottom would be bright red and sore. Trying to move his feet, his pants tangled at his ankles, her hand slapped him again.

“Mrs. Leroy! I can’t skate in this condition!” Minami squeaked out.

“Then you should have thought about this before messing up your skate,” she said. The odd thing was, her voice was still soft and caring. He had to wonder if this was how she always disciplined everyone-- or was it just him?

How much longer could she keep this up? He knew as sore as his bottom was, her hand had to be at this point-- but no, slap after the slap, the brutal spanking continued.

Nathalie was a very understanding woman. Minami did not understand where all of this came from. Even this afternoon when she saw him upset, hiding in the hallway, her soft arms and bosom welcomed him into the most comforting hug he had had all day. He had cried into her shoulder, knowing he screwed up any chance for the Grand Prix Finals. She held him for a long time, offered a tissue to clean his face then patted his shoulder before smiling warmly at him.

“You (slap) will (slap) skate perfectly (slap) tomorrow,” she said as he hand continued its assault on his bottom.

How had no one heard him crying? He knew the smacks were loud, echoed around them in the room. He was waiting for someone to bust into the door and catch them. Anxiety building once more, Minami let the tears and snot fall from his face onto the ground.

“I’m sorry!” Minami cried out.

One last smack and the sounds turned to beeping noises. The room around him darkened and spun out of control.

Sitting up in bed, Minami turned his alarm off and rubbed his eyes. He was breathing heavy and covered in sweat. He was in his hotel room. Turning a lamp on, he  felt for his bottom. He was not sore. It was all a dream… a vivid, horrible dream.

How the hell was he going to look her in the eye tomorrow?

  

**Author's Note:**

> JFC-- there was no other way I could even think about doing this one... ok? I mean! You got a better idea? lmao! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
